1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to driving force control apparatus and method for an automotive vehicle which are capable of driving auxiliary driven wheels by means of powers of a generator and a condenser such as a battery or a capacitor. The generator is driven by means of an internal combustion engine of the vehicle. The internal combustion engine drives mainly driven wheels of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Japanese Patent Application First Publication No. 2000-318473 (published on Nov. 21, 2000) exemplifies a previously proposed vehicular driving force control apparatus. In this driving force control apparatus, mainly driven wheels are driven by means of an internal combustion engine and auxiliary driven wheels are driven by means of a motor so that the vehicle is in a four-wheel drive state. At this time, a dynamic power of the internal combustion engine drives the generator and the motor is driven by means of the power of the generator.